That's a First
by Nindira
Summary: "That was the first time you felt different. But not the first time she looked at you the way she's looking at you now across the room" - Sam reminisce when things started to change between her and Carly - Cam


**Declaimer: ICarly not mine, what a shock.**

***If you can imagine "Feel so close by Calvin Harris" during last part it would be awesome**

***Slight mention of drug use, but it's been warned**

.

Have you ever been friends with someone as long as you can remember but without realizing it you look up and they've changed. Not in the obvious ways, like her dragging you to clubs and parties, making out with strangers, nor the alcohol you both consume during. It's not like you pass out every time you go out with no recollection of the previous night, so far the alcohol is under control, it really just for fun.

Although been all fair this could only mean you changed too, because you pretty much do the same, you are the ride after all, but that's not fair, you know you're more than that. You're her best friend. No matter how the night turns out, she goes home with you.

No, the change you're talking about is different; it's the way she talks to you, the way she smiles at you, the way she looks at you and the way all this makes you feel.

Just like right now as you can see her dance across the room with a guy you don't know, a guy she doesn't care, and you know it because even as she dances with her head on his shoulders, hands at the back of his head, she is looking at you with those same eyes but the look that has changed, and it makes you feel bothered.

You truly don't know what you should do, you can either continue leading on the guy next to you who has been flirting with you for the past half an hour, he carries some fun chemicals with him and you must find your fun someplace after all, or you could go across the room and finally demand what does that look mean. But you don't because there's still the slight chance that you're making all this up in your head and the only change is really in you.

So you tried to make up your mind when exactly does the change started and you can only think of the day she found you studying in your room, like a deer caught in the headlights with an expression of shock but amusement in her face asking you why the sudden change of heart about school, and you gave up and told her how you been thinking about college. And the look and smile she gave you of pride like no other was the first time you felt the change, because you'll do whatever it takes for her to give you that look again.

That was the first time you felt different. But not the first time she looked at you the way she's looking at you now across the room.

No, the first time she looked at you differently was too on another party, dancing with whomever invited you, you won't lie, you were already a little buzzed on alcohol, one of the reasons you doubted when you saw her not too far from you, a drink in her hand and the look that till this day doesn't let you sleep on time. A look of want. But you turn and let it pass, not because you've never seen that look on her but because you've never seen it directed at you.

Thinking about those first times, made me lost track of time and of whatever the guy next to me was saying. It also made me jump in surprise when a hand took my arm, making me follow it to the face attached to it, being no other that the same person my previous thoughts were about, wondering exactly when did she moved all the way across the room or where her "date" had disappeared to.

"Let's dance" she says leading me to the dance floor but not before taking one of the pills the guy next to me was offering and muttering a thanks to him who only turns dumfounded and annoyed, she takes the pill parting it in half before swallowing one and trusting the other in my lips waiting for me to take it, lingering her finger on my lips a little more than necessary. And I know that the pill is what gives me the strength to dance so close to her and all I can do is close my eyes as I feel the music throb trough my body because having that look so close to me now makes the thumping on my heart and body even stronger.

As I dance with my eyes close, head tilted back, I can't help but remember those other times I've seen the look, either when we were changing on the girls lockers, when we were on PE class on the pool in our baiting suits or when I accompanied her to buy new dresses on the mall for tonight's party and suddenly I can´t recall if it was her o me who was given that look.

And I know we can later blame it on the alcohol or the drug but when her hand trailed from my face to my neck and collarbone, i open my eyes feeling my whole body light a few degrees up as I remove some hair from her face and stare at that same look and is all I can gather before leaning and lightly pressing my lips to hers, asking permission, because there's still a chance after all.

But that's gone as she press her lips the rest of the way, putting her arms around my neck and pulling me closer and I lower my hands to her hips, her lips soft against my rougher ones, I can taste the alcohol in her mouth but it doesn't bother me, the opposite maybe and i could swear everything turns into slow motion arounds us. The only thing that make us stop it's the need for air in our lungs as we part only to look each other in the eyes.

I don't really know when or how, but we are both now in my room like we usually end up after a party, sitting on my bed, her head on my shoulder, only now she has her hand intertwine with mine as I make circular patterns with my thumb in it.

"So…" Her word dies a little slurred

"That's a first" I tried to light the mood for her

"of many?..." I can help but smile because the hope in her voice isn't suppressed at all

"Of many" I nod slowly as she chuckles and brings her face to mine just to prove the point as our lips meet again, easing into the bed, kissing until we dozed off into sleep.

.

**Hi, this is my first CAM or slash fic ever, a know it's not much but I couldn't stop thinking about it, I didn't know if to include smut cause I never really done it. But if this gets enough reviews asking for it, I'll give it a shot**  
**And did you imagine Feel so close by Calvin Harris while they danced? i bet i did everything better :)**


End file.
